Cumpleaños, ¿Maldito o Bendito?
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: Cumplo 18, me escondo, descubro, me asombro, y vuelvo a descubrir. Hermione *Leve Dramione* / Para mi de mi con todo mi amor, en este dia, el dia de mi cumpleaños.


**Este Fic, es especial, es tierno y con un propósito, el de saber al final del día si fue **_**¿Maldito o Bendito?**_**, juzguen ustedes mismos.**

**Pd: Lo hice en un tiempo record, si hay alguna falla extrema, por favor avisadme, besos.**

**&**

-----------

Me acosté sin ganas en mi cama de dosel, me acurruque lo mas que pude pidiéndole, no, rogándole a Morfeo que me raptara por unos tres días seguidos, ya que mañana sería un día desagradable.

Cerré mis ojos sin poder conciliar el sueño, ya veía a Morfeo reírse por no cumplir mi ruego, recordé lo mal que lo había pasado en el transcurso del día, y una puntada de culpabilidad se instauro en mi pecho.

El día había sido horroroso, estuve de mal genio y me alteraba por cualquier tontería, les grite a mis amigos sabiendo aun que ellos nada habían hecho y prácticamente los ignoré o trate de hacerlo, pues justo cuando decidía que no existían para mí, se ponían a cuchichear y yo les rugía como loca.

Bostece, y poco a poco fui cerrando mis parpados, _se han apiadado de mi_ pensé, y antes de caer en un profundo sueño, maldije el día de mañana, maldije el día de mi cumpleaños.

-----------

La luz que entraba por mi ventana me daba directo en lo ojos, no era un día maravilloso, como todos los días que seguían después de la derrota de Voldemort, pero sabia que al pasar el tiempo las nubes grisáceas desaparecerían completamente del hermoso cielo.

Me senté en la cama, deseando que no fuese sábado o por lo menos que hoy no fuese mi cumpleaños numero 18, pero mi mundo se derrumbó al no ver a Ginny en su cama.

- Algo esta tramando, ella jamás se levanta temprano, es una holgazana – susurré con pesar.

Fui a la ducha para comenzar el día relajado, sabia que nada podía hacer para detener la fiesta sorpresa no tan sorpresa que me estaban organizando, mi única opción era escapar, pero la única forma de hacerlo era por escoba, así que estaba frita.

Al lado de mi cama había una caja grande, con una tarjeta que decía, "_Ya eres mayor de edad bebé, estamos orgullosos de ti…Te amamos, Tu padres."_ Cierto, ya era mayor de edad, bueno en el mundo muggle, ya que en el mágico lo soy desde hace un año. Con la toalla aun en el cuerpo y el agua aun escurriendo hasta el suelo, me senté en la orilla de la cama a descubrir mi regalo, parecía niña pequeña de 5 años, la verdad es que mamá y papá siempre me hacen los regalos que quiero, aunque no se lo pida.

Le saqué la tapa a la caja y adentro observe con gran asombro que se trataba de ropa, sé que no soy pretenciosa ni mucho menos, pero justamente esta tenida era la que reclamaba por tener desde hacia dos años, y vamos, solo es un pantalón y polera, sencillos por supuestos, pero el precio nada sencillo.

Mamá y papá si que se esmeraron este año – Dije sacando el pantalón

Es precioso, negro, un poco ajustado al fin de las piernas, liso y con un solo bolsillo casi invisible en la parte trasera, lo mire detenidamente y me percate de un detalle omitido hasta ahora.

Merlín, son a las caderas – casi morí de un infarto, pero son los que quiero – Bah, me quedarán maravillosos.

Los deje a un lado y saque la maravillosa polera que venia, era de hilitos, en un tono verde clarísimo, a su lado derecho tenia una enredadera negra que ocupaba un tercio de la tela, sencillamente preciosa.

Sequé mi cuerpo y me vestí, dando por hecho que las prendas eran un poco chicas para mi, lo mas probable es que mamá haya ido a comprarlo con otro pantalón mío, pero estoy mas que segura que ya todos me quedan chicos, aun así me sentía cómoda, no era mi estilo pero la verdad ¿Alguna vez tuvo alguno?, espere demasiado esta tenida, y ahora que la tengo la aprovecharé.

Traté de arreglar mi cabello, pero era tarea imposible, así que lo amarré en un simple moño, del cual salían algunos mechones rebeldes, "_Si sigue así, en algunos años lo cortaré" _pensé.

Tome un suéter de mi baúl, me lo coloque encima y baje a tomar mi bien merecido desayuno, en el trayecto pensaba en estas dos semanas en la escuela, la gente nos miraba extraños y mas de alguno nos hostigaba para sonsacarnos información sobre la guerra.

Para Neville todo era complicado, jamás llamaba la atención y ahora se sentía confundido, sobre todo por que nos encontraban casi como héroes. Ginny, bah, a ella le encanta, si no fuera por que las chicas babean detrás de Harry estaría todo "_Perfecto"_ decía ella.

A luna, pues ella sigue igual, ya saben como es, una soñadora. Harry, él es el mejor que esta, ahora sonríe por todos lados y ya no se le ve preocupado, ahora si disfruta de la vida.

Ron, bueno, ron es ron, creo que las cosas no están tan bien como yo esperaba, después de ese beso en plena batalla no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada, Ginny dice "_Déjalo herms, mi hermano es un idiota, deja que viva su momento de gloria, ya verás que vuelve"_ pero la verdad es que no sé si quiero que vuelva, sobre todo cuando ayer al bajar lo encuentro muy acaramelado a Lavender, si será…agh.

Llegué al gran salón sin ver a nadie conocido, supe de inmediato que estaban organizando la súper fiesta no sorpresa, me senté con pesar, y deseando que me tragara la tierra me serví unos cereales con leche, era lo mas fácil de digerir.

Durante media hora, ninguno de mis amigos apareció, me levante decepcionada, si me harían una fiesta ¿no deberían asegurarse de mantenerme vigilada?, me dirigí a mi santuario, la biblioteca.

Pero choqué contra algo y pronto me enteré, que ni en mi cumpleaños estaría tranquila.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – dijo una voz demasiado odiosa

- Me pasa que choque, ¿acaso no te das cuenta Parkinson? – le escupí las palabras acariciando mi adolorido brazo

- Obvio que me di cuenta Granger, ¿acaso eres tu la que no te das cuenta contra que chocaste? – respondió altivamente.

No entendí enseguida lo que me quería decir, parkinson se encontraba a mi derecha y el brazo que me dolía era el izquierdo, razonablemente no era posible que haya chocado con ella.

- Emm…- aun no se que sucedió

- ¿Emm?...ibas directo a la pared Granger, ¿en que mundo andas? – Bufó molesta

- Creo que en uno donde no estoy arrancando de mi cumpleaños – le confesé sorprendiéndome de mi osadía

- Ah…ahora comprendo – susurro pensativa – pues debo irme, adiós y cuidado con las paredes – me sonrío con sinceridad, y cuando ya iba a desaparecer, se giró y me dijo – Granger…cuando pequeña y no me gustaban mis cumpleaños, me escondía en los lugares que menos me gustaban, la gente siempre busca en los lugares obvios – dicho esto se fue a paso lento.

Quede aturdida por unos segundos, ¿Parkinson dándome una brillante idea?

- Hey…GRACIAS – le grite, o mas bien chille antes de que desapareciera

Me volví y empecé a caminar, subí una escalera y me golpee mentalmente, que rayos hacia, iba en camino para la biblioteca, el lugar mas obvio en donde buscarme.

Puse a trabajar mi cerebro a mil por hora, buscando el lugar menos indicado para encontrarme, procese y pensé, pero no se me ocurría nada, me acerque a una ventana aun procesando todos los lugares, los baños no, el comedor no, mi habitación no, los baños de prefecto no, con hagrid no, la lechucería no, las aulas no, las mazmorras ni hablar, la sala de los menesteres…no, lo mas probable es que ahí sea la fiesta, los terrenos no, la torre de astronomía no, el campo de Quidditch no, el bosque prohi…espera, eso es, el campo de Quidditch, todos saben que no me gusta, será el ultimo lugar en donde busquen, y para entonces será muy tarde.

Corrí como loca y no me detuve hasta que llegué a los pies del campo, ahora debía decidir a que grada subiría, y esta vez poco me costo, Slytherin, jamás se les ocurriría buscarme en ese lugar.

Cuando llegué arriba me acosté en cuatro asientos, mire al cielo, que aun estaba nublado, comencé a cerrar los ojos y lo último que recordé fue que unos pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-----

Sentí una mano helada en mi cuello, asustada abrí los ojos, sorprendiéndome al instante y con ello cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

- Malfoy – dije acariciando mi trasero en un acto como femenino, un momento, es el segundo golpe que recibo en frente de una serpiente, bah y a la gente le gustan los cumpleaños.

- Granger – susurró – lamento dejar en evidencia tu pésima coordinación pero parecías muerta, solo me cercioraba de lo contrario – dijo con simpleza

- Gracias, pero por desgracia no estoy muerta – me levante y tome asiento – ¿y tu? ¿Jugarás hoy?

- Que observadora, me pregunto si ¿mi uniforme de buscador y la escoba que llevo te ayudaron a descubrirlo? – ironizó con una sonrisa

- Que gracioso – replique fastidiada

- Andas en las nubes Granger, ya me lo había dicho Pansy –

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que querías chocar con una pared

- Ah…eso – le conteste dándole menos importancia

- ¿Ah eso? Granger, la gente normal no anda por ahí queriendo destruir paredes – bufo ceñudo

- Pues tú mismo lo dijiste, la gente normal – fije mi mirada en el sol que de a poco se ganaba un espacio en el cielo

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños verdad? Pansy me lo dijo

- Si

- ¿Por eso arrancas?

- Bingo

- ¿No seria mejor que les digieras que quieres estar sola?

- Lo que pasa Malfoy, es que no quiero estar sola, lo único que quiero es que sea un día normal – le dije con mas tristeza en mi voz de lo que me habría gustado

- Veo

- ¿Volarás?

- Claro

- ¿Por qué no emprender vuelo desde abajo como todos los demás?

- Por eso mismo Granger, por que yo no soy todos, yo soy alguien

- Veo que no cambias

- Te equivocas en eso, pero dime, si no me tengo confianza, ¿Quién mas lo hará?, después de lo de Dumbledore, la gente no me habla, y prácticamente estoy solo, mi padre en Azkaban y mi madre es una zomri –

Rompí en risa con ese comentario, me afirmaba fuertemente mi estomago y lagrimas aclamaban por salir de mis ojos, pare de a poco mi risa cuando vi al huron fruncir su ceño, creo que lo malinterpreto.

- Yo…lo siento…no es…yo – controle mi respiración – no me río de lo de tus padres, es por lo del Zomri, se llaman Zombies.

- Ah…bueno, yo no sé mucho de eso – me sonrío

- …

- Bueno, me voy a volar…mmm…hasta luego y feliz cumpleaños Granger- dijo despacio y aterciopeladamente, ¿desde cuando es tan guapo?

- HERMIONEEEEEE- el grito de una voz femenina conocida me despertó

- Creo que te buscan tus amigos, mejor me voy – dijo la serpiente subiéndose a la escoba

- Espera – le ataje de la tunica – gracias por desearme el feliz cumpleaños, ahora, mis amigos vienen para acá, ¿podrías darme mi regalo? – dije desesperada

-¿Regalo? ¿De que hablas? – dijo ceñudo

- Sácame de aquí por favor, déjame subir a tu escoba y puedes tirarme en cualquier lugar a cualquier altura pero solo sácame, te lo ruego – casi lloré cuando vi que aun no relajaba su ceño, pero cuando soltó una carcajada por mi comentario sentí que volvía a respirar

- Hay espacio para una insufrible sabelotodo – dijo con cara divertida y río cuando hice una imitación de mi misma en clases tratando de contestar a una pregunta, daba saltitos con mi mano derecha bien extendida

Volvió a soltar una carcajada, y murmurando un _"Pansy me asesinará"_ me tendió la mano para que pasará mi pierna por la escoba atrás de él. En cuanto toqué su mano un choque eléctrico recorrió mi brazo, me ubique y haciendo caso omiso al nerviosismo sin explicación que sentía, me aferre a su cintura con fuerza.

Golpeo el suelo con un pie y nos elevamos como hojas al viento, alzo velocidad en unos segundos vertiginosos para mi y se dirigió al bosque prohibido, se detuvo a metros del suelo, detrás de un gigante árbol y aun a esa distancia escuche un improperio de Ginny.

- ¿Quieres que te arroje por acá cerca? – me pregunto

- ¿Seria posible que fuese en un foso muy hondo? – contra pregunté

- Mmm...…¿fosos? – Pensaba él falsamente – creo que no hay por acá cerca, pero si hay un lugar que sé que te agradará…afírmate – y sin dejar que preguntará o diera alguna opinión giro la escoba y agarramos velocidad nuevamente

Después de casi un minuto, comenzamos a caer en picada y un olor peculiar penetro mis fosas nasales, recuerdo haber sentido ese olor antes, por la rapidez me aferre mas a su espalda y con esa acción me percate de que ese olor venia del cuerpo de Malfoy, _"Menta"_ me dije mentalmente, ahora que lo pensaba, en tercer año también había sentido ese olor en mi mano derecha, y fue justo después de abofetearlo.

- Llegamos – me informo mi chofer, y por sobre su hombro vi lo más bello que nunca imagine

- Es…es… - tartamudeaba

- Hermoso – completo por mí mientras nos depositaba en tierra firme

Al tratar de acercarme rápidamente al lugar, sentí que la tierra se movía, el movimiento brusco me desestabilizo y gracias a Malfoy pude mantenerme en pie

- Hey…tranquila – me dijo – el lugar no ira a ningún lado- pero yo no tenia habla, en todos mis años en Hogwarts y en mis aventuras suicidas, jamás me había topado con este paisaje, el verde predominaba en demasía, un pequeño lago brillaba aun habiendo poca luz solar, y un árbol, sauce, en la orilla estiraba sus ramas como acunando al lago, y en la rama mas cerca a la mitad de este, había un pequeño columpio.

- Estas piedras – me apunto a unas rocas planas, y profundas me imagine, que se dirigían hacia en pequeño columpio – las puedes usar para llegar al centro del lago

Por segunda vez en el día, me sentía como niña de 5 años, me acerqué al columpio y me senté, comencé a impulsarme, pero unas ganas atroces de devolver mi desayuno detuvieron mi diversión a la mitad.

- Creo que no fue lo mas inteligente – le dije al rubio que me miraba con cara burlona - ¿Qué te picó?

- Nada, solo veía lo niña que aún eres – dijo con simpleza

- Oh señor madurez – dije haciendo una leve reverencia – discúlpeme por querer recuperar lo que perdí hace siete años

- ¿Qué perdiste? – me pregunto confundido

- Mi niñez, aunque no lo creas, una parte pequeñísima de mi, lamenta el haber conocido a Harry – él abrió los ojos escalofriantemente – digo, es que desde los 11 que trato de cuidar a esos mocosos, solo digo que…me hubiese gustado ser…normal

- Creo comprender…me pasa lo mismo

Nos sentamos a conversar un rato, me entere de lo duro que esta siendo para el todo este proceso, que por su madre había vuelto a la escuela, que si fuese por el, estaría trabajando para sustentar a Narcissa, que Pansy había cambiado mucho, que si no tuviera su apoyo seria mucho mas difícil para el.

- Así que Pansy, ¿con un Ravenclaw? – dije sorprendida

- Así es, por eso fui a volar solo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Me levante del suelo, sabiendo gracias a mi estomago que la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, el me secundo en el acto y nos dispusimos a montar la escoba.

- Malfoy, ¿Cómo es que no he visto este lugar antes? – le pregunté

- Solo se puede llegar aquí en escoba – me sonrío – dime ¿Te gustaría volar tu la escoba esta vez?

Mi cara se desencajó, ya había volado otras veces, y solo en una ocasión no cause un accidente, mmm…mejor no ¿verdad?

- Créeme Malfoy, para tu seguridad es mejor que me quede atrás –

- ¿Acaso no has volado antes?

- Claro que si, Harry me enseño, pero soy pésima

- Eso es por que tu profesor es pésimo Granger, apuesto a que conmigo aprendes estupendamente

- HECHO – grite en un arrebato de euforia y le extendí la mano para cerrar el trato, estaba siendo un día muy agradable después de todo – pero por el momento, iré detrás – le dije una vez cerrado el trato

Me aferré a su espalda volviendo a sentir ese aroma a menta tan delicioso, y lo apreté más de la cuenta

- ¿Ya tienes miedo? ¿Si ni aun nos elevamos? – se burlo

- ¿Miedo? Que bah, si por razones extrañas de la vida me siento segura abrazada a ti – apuesto mil galeones que mi cara cambiaba tonalidades por segundos, que demonios me pasaba, creo que soy trágicamente sincera en frente del huron

- OK – solo atino a responder

Volamos en silencio el resto del trayecto, planeo por los terrenos buscando el lugar mas privado para aterrizar, al final, se decidió por las gradas.

Descendí sintiendo frío al no tener mas su contacto derepente, me sentí vacía o que algo me faltaba, algo que no pude descifrar.

- Gracias - le murmuré

- Nos vemos en las lecciones, ¿te parece? –

- Claro…bueno debo irme, creo que no puedo arrancar por más tiempo – dije con pesar

- Disfruta Granger, que no todos los días se cumplen 18 – replico

- Lo sé, pero…digamos que mi animo no me acompaña – me encogí de hombros

- Me voy – tomo su escoba y se dispuso a volar de nuevo – un gusto y nuevamente Feliz Cumpleaños – y se fue

Lo observe volar es círculos por el campo, luego descendió y camino hacia el castillo, me senté y me puse a digerir todo lo que la mañana me trajo, un huron simpático, una Pansy preocupada y unos amigos odiosos, ja, como cambian las cosas.

Baje las gradas resignada totalmente, a penas puse un pie en el castillo fui atacada por una melena roja, de mirada molesta y labios rígidos.

- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? – me escupió ceñuda

- A mi también me agrada verte Ginny – le respondí comenzando la marcha hacia la sala común

- Un momento, desapareces por horas y ni siquiera me dirás en donde estabas – casi chillo alcanzando mi paso

- Ginny, no estaba en ningún lado, solo a salí a caminar – resople

- Bueno, después me dirás que hiciste, ahora vamos – tomó mi mano y me obligo a correr hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, ingresamos y me tironeo hacia nuestra habitación

- ¿Qué haces Ginny? – la ataje antes de subir por las escaleras

- Pues no es obvio ¿no?, cambiarte de ropa, mione, ya sabes de lo de la fiesta amiga, no te negaré que a mi también me ilusiono la idea, traté de detenerla pero Harry y luna se empecinaron en planearla, solo te pido una cosa, por favor vamos y pretende que estas sorprendida ¿si? – termino haciendo un puchero

- Esta bien – me abrazó – pero…- me soltó – no me cambiaré de ropa

- Pero…pero…no puedes ir con lo de siempre, hoy es un día especial – parecía que me rogaba

- No iré con lo de siempre, solo me sacaré el suéter y ya esta – me lo saque y esperé que me dijese algo

- Wow ¿y esta tenida? – me preguntó

- Mis padres me la obsequiaron, ¿puedo ir así?

- Claro, te ves osada amiga, a lavender le entraran moscas en su boca cuando te vea – dijo sonriendo con malicia

- Si pues vamos

Llegamos a la sala de los menesteres, todo estaba decorado bellamente, los colores de Gryffindor predominaban en la estancia y una gran torta en forma de libro estaba en la mesa central, me cantaron el fastidioso feliz cumpleaños y la música se hizo presente unos minutos después, todos estaban felices, bailaban y reían, lamentablemente pronto me sentí un poco ahogada y salí de la estancia.

Al salir y cerrar detrás de mi la puerta, me encamine hacia donde fuese, camine, creo yo, que como unos siete pasos y me percate de que dos personas me observaban.

- Hola Granger – siseo Pansy - ¿Cómo va el fastidio?

- Creo que fastidioso – dije con desgana

- Veo – se puso nerviosa – bueno yo solo venia para darte algo – me paso un libro viejo - es un libro sobre hechizos, sé que sabes mucho de eso, pero cuando lo leas me lo agradecerás – me sonrío y se dispuso a irse – adiós

- ¿Y tu? – le dije a Malfoy

- Yo…venia a ver si…querías escapar –

- No me digas que te quedo gustando mi compañía huron – le pique maliciosamente

- Puede ser – me soltó sin anestesia

Salimos a dar una vuelta, le explique que me sentía fuera de lugar en mi propia fiesta, el atardecer nos descubrió confraternizando, nos descubrió dándonos cuenta de que las cosas que nos separaban eran entupidas a las cosas que nos unían.

- Amo el piano, ¿me enseñaras alguna vez a tocarlo?

- Cuando terminen las lecciones de vuelo

Nos reímos cerca del lago, viendo como el calamar gigante salía cada cierto tiempo, se veía como un espía y yo como que estaba haciendo algo malo al estar a su lado, pero raramente me sentía demasiado cómoda.

- Nos vemos por ahí Granger – me susurro al oído y me besó la mejilla paralizándome al instante – cuídate

Se fue, y yo como entupida me quede y no le dije nada, permanecí estática unos 10 minutos con los ojos cerrados apoyándome en la pared mas cercana que encontré, sentía un fuerte olor a menta, y este me aturdía descaradamente.

- Mione, aquí estas, ven volvamos a la fiesta, que Neville y Ginny están dando unas pequeñas clases de baile, ven

Me deje arrastrar por Harry de nuevo hasta la fiesta, esta vez decidí divertirme, baile un rato, converse, y abrí el libro que me obsequio Pansy, pero no era de hechizos, ella me había mentido, adentro estaba hueco, tenia un papel y una caja pequeña, los extraje y mientras nadie me prestaba atención, me dispuse a leerlo.

_Hermione Jane Granger:_

_Querida alumna, este debe ser tu cumpleaños numero 18, por medio de quienes le han entregado este presente, quiero darle fuerzas para el porvenir dichoso que sé que obtendrá, cuide mucho a sus amigos, y confíe en la fuerza de su corazón._

_El señor Malfoy y la Srta. Parkinson han ayudado en demasía al mundo mágico, confío en su discreción, confío en que esta información no saldrá de aquí._

_Mis más sinceros deseos_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Pd: El regalo de la cajita fue escogido por el señor Malfoy para usted, espero que haya acertado en sus gustos._

Me sorprendí tanto de la información que recibía, que tuve que leer el papel unas cinco veces más, cuando me obligué a convencerme de que ahí estaban las últimas palabras de mi Profesor hacia mí, abrí la cajita ahogando un gritito de asombro.

Dentro de la pequeña cajita, había una cadena plateada muy preciosa, y colgando de esta había una "H" de color extraño, a simple vista era plateada pero si la mirabas en un punto exacto y detenidamente, te otorgaba un verde musgo.

La colgué en mi cuello y una sola frase me invadió el cerebro, _"El señor Malfoy lo escogió para usted, pensando en sus gustos", _me reí disimuladamente y otra vez salí a la pista de baile.

"_Bueno, creo que después de todo, no estuvo tan malo mi maldito cumpleaños, o ¿acaso fue bendito?"_

*********************************************

_**Bueno, este es un regalo para mi, estoy de cumpleaños, cumplo 20 y estoy feliz a la mitad, esperaba un huron para hoy pero aun no llega, aunque aun no se acaba el día, así que no pierdo las esperanzas.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Les escribe en un día especial, la chica que se escapa de la cripta y aterroriza a los chicos guapos.**_


End file.
